


Somewhere Over The Rainbow, Skies Are Blue

by AlviePines



Series: Transcendence AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Bittersweet, Depression, Gen, Immortality, Songfic, dealing with depression by lying down on the ground for a few centuries, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlviePines/pseuds/AlviePines
Summary: Surrounded by the old, old forest of Gravity Falls, Alcor sings.
Series: Transcendence AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Somewhere Over The Rainbow, Skies Are Blue

“Somewhere over the rainbow…”

The sun blazes above him, burns down directly in his eyes. A backdrop of blue stretches from treetop to treetop. 

“Way up high…”

Scratchy grass tickles his ears and cheeks. It smells like dirt and summer down here. 

“There's a land that I heard of… once in a lullaby…”

One gloved hand reaches towards the sky, casting a slanted shadow over his face. Cool blue shade slides over his eye, a slash of shadow across his lip, and the rest of him is still glowing with heat. His fingers and claws flex idly as he stares at them, lost in thought. 

“Somewhere over the rainbow…”

Birdsong reaches him from the trees. It’s a trilling, musical sound. It mixes with the rustle of the leaves and the buzzing of insects, the faint babble of a far-off brook, and a million other signs of a living, breathing forest. 

“Bluebirds fly…”

They birds and leaves are alive. They were born and will die here. 

“And the dreams that you dream of…”

If only he could join them. Fade into the forest. 

“Dreams really do come true…”

Dipper is lying on his back in the middle of the woods, staring directly into the sun. Not a soul knows where he is, and not a soul comes looking for him.

“Someday I wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me…” 

His voice wavers, and he stops to clear his throat. He sounds too tense. 

“Where trouble melts like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops, that’s where… you’ll… find… me…”

He doesn’t stop singing. He came all the way here to sing, didn’t he? The sun is directly above his head now, in his line of vision. How long has it been? How many times has the sun rose and pierced his eyes? 

How many years has he been singing alone, in the forest of a ghost town? 

“Somewhere over the rainbow… bluebirds fly…” 

His voice cracks. 

“And the dreams that you dare to dream…” 

“Why, then oh why can't I...?”

He’s crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried out Tooth's indentation style. Thoughts?
> 
> I know I normally post really short fics to my drabble book, but I wanted to use a work skin on this one.


End file.
